Two people one love
by 3mobunny
Summary: a girl moves to Ashford academy where she meets one mysterious boy and her world turns upside down with all the things that goes on in the school with one love can she handle all that that this boy is really in?
1. Chapter 1

(hi this is a Lelouch love story from code geass umm this is from my quizilla account so if you've read it dont think i stole it.  
by the way your name is Rosie Massori you hair is back eye colour is blue race japanese and you will find out about your geass later  
Background: You live alone because your parents got caught in the war and died from the Britannians so you hold a grudge on them and swear revenge on your parents death. You use to live with your aunt but she couldn't take care of you anymore so you left and now enrolling to Ashford Academy since its the only place left because Milly [your best friend] told/begged you to come.)

alarm clock started to ring and you slowly turned it off. You rubbed your eyes and looked at the time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" you hurried and took a shower, brushed your teeth, put your hair up and ran out the door as fast as you could. "Ugh I'm never going to make it!" so you started sprinting to the school, your ran so fast that you didn't see anything and ran into someone.

You: "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you I'm just in a hurry."

?: "its OK Oh my gosh Rosie hey its been such a long time since I have seen you!"

You: "Milly is that you?"

Milly: "Of course its me and by the way your not late, your actually very early!"

You: 'great my clock is messed up again!' you thought "Really? Dang well can you show me around the school and help me get my schedule?"

Milly: "duh i will help you!" After saying that she quickly grabbed your hand and dragged you while say what is where You: "Milly please stop your going to fast!" you said trying to keep up

Milly: "Opps sorry hehe well here is where you are going to get your schedule"

You: "Thanks and i will see you later!" You said waving at her

Milly: "Yeah bye! oh and come join the student council after school it would be fun!"

You: "Sure!"  
You went in the building and walked up to the lady behind the desk, on her desk it said "Mrs. Suruki" in bold letters.

Mrs. Suruki: "hello how may i help you?"

You: "hello I'm new here"  
Mrs. Suruki: "ah yes I see" looks through the many piles of paper. "Ms. Rosie Massori?"

You just nodded  
Mrs. Suruki: "Yes well here you go" she gives you your schedule, uniform, and dorm key, You got your stuff and headed out of the building " so i got Science first... this will be interesting" you put everything in your bag and started walking to your Science class not really paying attention and ran into someone and you fell on your butt.

?: "Hey watch where you go- hey your new aren't you? I'm Suzaku Kururugi by the way"

You: "I'm so sorry... Yes I am new and my name Rosie Massori, nice to meet you Suzaku"

Suzaku takes your hand and kisses it "My pleasure my lady"

you start to blush and say "Umm no problem"

Suzaku: "So what class do you have rite now?"

You: "umm Science in Mr. Mikoro's room"

Suzaku: "Really me too! C'mon I will take you to his class"

You guys enter the class and the first bell rings and the kids start to enter the classroom. The second bell rings and everyone quiets down and looks at you and then breaks out into many whispers. "she pretty" "she seems nice" "why isn't she wearing her uniform?" "she looks familiar" "i wonder if she will go out with me?" You just sighed after hearing what they said. "quiet down quiet down now" Mr. Mikoro said "Now we have a new student and her name is Rosie Massori so treat her nice. By the way where is your uniform?" "Its in my backpack sir" "alright then well today i will excuse you for not having it but you better have it tomorrow""yes sir" you say. "ok well now lets see where you can sit" he looks around " ahh you can sit next to Lelouch" You look at where he was pointing at and see a boy with black hair and purple eyes. You walk to where he was and sit next to him, you look around the room and see many girls giving death glares at you and gulp 'this isn't going to be good' at the corner of your eye you see Lelouch chuckle, you look at him and ask "Why are you laughing? He just smile and says...

Cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch's Pov:

"Why are you laughing?" the girl next to me asked, I smiled and said "The girls are jealous of you."She looked around and said "huh i guess so..." I just laughed again "Mr. Lelouch do you mind telling the class why you are laughing?" I stammered "N-n-no sir "I heard a giggle and he smirked then said "Alright then. Now class we will be watching a movie, I do not want you to take notes but there will be a test tomorrow on it." the whole class groaned and I just laughed again but Mr. Mikoro just gave me a glare and I shut my mouth. As the movie started i began to watch Rosie righting on what seemed to be a music sheet, but the she switched to a regular piece of paper and wrote something and gave it to me... **shouldn't you be watching the movie?** I wrote back and gave it to her **Shouldn't you?** she quickly wrote and passed it back **Nope I already saw this movie. =p** I look at her and she giggled. I started to write but the bell rang. "Rosie!" I heard Suzaku yell from across the

Rosie's Pov:

I picked up my papers and went to Suzaku "Hey Suzu." he laughed and asked "Suzu?" I shrugged "It just came up sorry" he smiled and we went out of the class "Don't worry and what is you next class?" I took out my schedule " uhh P.E... UGH!" he laughed again "You hate P.E don't you?" I quickly answered "I despise P.E. I never liked it and never will." He laughed again "Well I got to go to my next class so see ya!" I went to class and it was the worst we had to play soccer I mean I don't hate it but for some reason I always got hurt anyways the teacher chose two girls for team captain one with orange hair and one with blue I got chosen first because of all the running we did I was first one done, anyways they put me as goalie and I blocked every shot I even got offered to be in the soccer team... I told the coach I will think about it. Once we got back I changed into my uniform I didn't look bad but I had a big bruise on my forehead I groaned but luckily I could cover it up with my bangs 'This is not my day today!'

fast forward

Milly's Pov:

'Wow today just went by really fast' I thought as I waited for Rosie with everyone else in the student council room I laid back and sighed 'she must have got lost' I stuck my hand in my bag to get my cell phone out _You have 1 new message!_ I looked at the message and it was from Rosie _I'm sorry I'm late i got held up in class although I'm almost there don't freak btw don't laugh at me when you see me_... I replied _ok, ok but why would I laugh at you?_ I sent the message and soon it said You will see...just as i read that Rosie came into the room slowly and there I saw her. She hade a gigantic bruise on her head I gasp and everyone but Nina and I laughed, I quickly looked at Rosie and she was about to cry so I got up and yelled at everyone to shut up, the room went dead silence. I cleared my throat" This is Rosie Massori she will be joining us as a member in the student council so I will introduce you all to her" Everyone nodded at me "good so here we go this is Nina, Lelouch, Suzaku, Rival, Kallen, and Shirley" I said pointing to everyone, Rosie just waved at everyone. I smiled but then got serious "Ok we need a new idea for this month because got nothing" Rival gave us many ideas but no one agreed to the 'poor guy' I thought. Luckily before we all gave up Rosie thought of something "How about a festival?" Everyone suddenly agreed and then an idea came up "Alright it settled! But there's a catch! Rosie since you had the idea you will have to do something!" I smiled evilly as Rosie gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie's pov:

"What? No way in the world would I do that!" I yelled at Milly after she told me what to do. "but Rosie I heard you before and you sound amazing!" I glared at her "I refuse to do that... You know me Milly I can't do that" She sighed " C'mon Rose don't just ruin your talent because your afraid of what others might think of you" I looked down and shook my head " I'm sorry Milly I'm not like you and you of all people should know that I could never do that" She sighed "Ok then I will stop but I will try to get Lelouch to convince you." I sighed and laid down 'I knew she was right and I shouldn't let my fears stop me from doing anything' I thought as I grabbed my guitar and left room 'I don't know where I'm going but hopefully somewhere where no one will hear me.

Lelouch's Pov:

I was walking down the halls to get away from everyone but then I heard a sound I didn't know where it was coming from so I started to run to that noise not knowing what I will find but wanting to know who or what is doing that. Running down hall from hall feeling people watching me run but I didn't care I was determined to find out what it is. Closer and closer I got still not figuring it out but still going to it and finally I got it but still not sure. One thing is positive it's a guitar but who's playing it?Rosie's Pov:I stopped playing the guitar and sighed that's not good enough so I tried a different song but this time I started to sing and to me it sounded amazing

Who's that girl  
There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why  
I thought that you belong to me  
Who's that girl Where she from No she can't be the one  
That you love, that has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's right, it's not day it's not night  
By the way who's that girl living my life oh no  
living my life seems like everything is the same around me  
then I look again and everything's has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why  
She's everywhere I want to be  
Who's that girl Where's she fromNo she can't be the one,  
that you want That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right, it's not day it's not right  
By the way who's that girl living my life  
I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel,  
who made you sad I'm not sorry  
For what we did, for who we were I'm not sorry, I'm not hurt  
Who's that girl Where's she from No she can't be the one,  
that you love That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right, it's not day it's not right  
By the way who's that girl living my lifeliving my life oh no living my life

'This isn't good enough!' I mentally slapped myself 'I will never be good enough' I sighed and looked up at the sky it was beautiful not a cloud in sight. I smiled and tried the song again.

Lelouch's pov:

I found where it was and the voice is beautiful but who is it? I went up the stairs quietly so that person won't know I'm coming up. I saw who it was and gasped 'Its Rosie?' I quietly ran down the stairs 'hopefully she didn't hear me' suddenly I heard a voice in the halls "Lelouch!" I checked to see who it was and it was Milly running to me, I braced myself for her to tackle me down I peeked and saw Milly looking at me strange "ohh umm can I help you?" she smiled and told me "I need a favor from you." I looked suspicious at her and asked "what is it?"


End file.
